With You
by BendyStrawBunny
Summary: During his summer vacation after 5th year Harry is placed under the Fidelius Charm, protected by an unknown secret keeper. Still fresh from his grief at his Godfather's death, he is faced with yet another tragedy..


"With You" by BendyStraw Bunny  
  
I have been mulling his story around in my head for quite some time, but I couldn't decide how to start it. Anyway, I did (obviously) make up my mind, but it took a good long time. Ahem, my point and I do have one is...... heh heh that an Ellen DeGeneres book... heh. Right, read and review, I need feedback! Any comment is welcome. The next few chapters will come soon! Thank ye tips hat   
  
---------------  
  
The cold air of the night pierced through the thin robe that was pulled tightly around Peter's body. He walked the remaining distance to the side of the building, his feet shuffling as quickly as they were able, which actually, wasn't very fast at all. Rain fell from over head in large drops, each hitting his back and head with sharp pangs.   
  
He finally reached the side of the building and leaned against the rough concrete wall as he fought to catch his breath. The noise of his heavy breathing echoed off the slant of the outside roof and threatened to rival the pounding of the rain.   
  
A bolt of lightening flashed in the sky, followed immediately by a ferocious roar that made Peter jump forward from the wall. Blinkingly furiously he suddenly realized the time he was wasting and whipped around to face the door. Thick wooden boards covered the entranceway, and made the task of opening the door seemingly impossible for such a small man.   
  
Peter lifted his arm as he pulled back his sleeve, still soaking from the rain. The arm that was revealed was a pale blue that shone in the darkness of the night. The man smiled as he tore the boards off as easily as if they were made of foam, and proceed to slowly open the large door.   
  
"Late again, Wormtail."  
  
The smile on his face vanished.   
  
Peter crept slowly towards a large chair centered in the middle of the room. A cloaked head was visible above the chair's rounded top. "Please forgive me, master." he croaked. "I--"  
  
"I have no interest in your excuses, Wormtail."  
  
Peter winced. There was a brief pause, when the only noise to be heard was Peter's quick breathing. He closed his eyes tight, preparing himself for the worse.   
  
"Take a look around. Do you like my new hide-out?"  
  
Peter barely stifled a sigh of relief. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The one-story building appeared even smaller on the inside then it had on the outside. Even though the only light source was several weakly flickering candles around room Peter could still make out the furniture that adorned it. There was about half a dozen tables that had been pushed to the corners of the area, mostly flipped over or broken in half. Cobwebs decorated the walls and corners of windows, that were boarded up much like the door had been. The left-hand side of the building had been taken up by a counter the length of a wall. And atop the counter, dust laid thick upon its surface, was a strangely shaped black box.  
  
"I understand it was once a muggle restaurant. Appropriate.. the food station was infested with roaches.. and rats."  
  
The word caused Peter to snap back to reality. He suddenly became very nervous again. His master was treating him far too friendly. Something felt very wrong.   
  
"I have an assignment for you Wormtail." His voice had turned icy, and the words chilled Peter to the very core. "It's very important. I would not trust you with it, if it weren't for certain skills you possess."  
  
His master stood, and Peter marveled at how very tall he was. Peter felt shrunken in comparison, and he took an involuntarily step back towards the wall.   
  
As he turned and stalked forward slowly, he continued to speak. "As you well know, the Boy has been placed under the Fidelius Charm." He laughed lightly, but the false humor did not reach his red eyes. "Just as his pitiful parents had been. Seems Dumbledore doesn't learn from his mistakes. What I need you to do for me, Wormtail.." by these words he had reached Peter, who was now cowering against the wall. He laughed again and leaned closed to the shivering creature. "Is.." he feigned mentally searching for a word. "Interrogate a couple of people I feel are prime suspects for the position of The Boy's secret-keeper. Can you do that, Wormtail?"  
  
Peter gasped and nodded his head violently.   
  
His master's thin lips curled into a horrible grin. "Good.."  
  
Peter's eyes widened as the plan was laid out to him. When his master was done explaining he rushed to the door of the building, unable to get a good grip with his shaking, sweating hands. He was so relieved that he had only been sent on a mission and not beaten for his repeated tardiness that he could hardly believe his luck.   
  
When he finally got the door open, a voice called out from behind him. "And don't worry Wormtail.. your punishment for being late shall come later..."   
  
The laughs still rang in Peter's ears as he ran quickly into the pouring rain. 


End file.
